Intermediate Stage: Awakening
by Turbanator
Summary: A follow up of my previous Tenchi in Tokyo fic. Yugi returns home, and the Masaki clan finally meet her after one year...
1. Prologue - Resurrection

****

Please Note:

This is the second part of a series. I would strongly recommend you read **The Beginning - Aftermath **before reading this. The link is at:

http://fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=511440

Thank you for reading this,

- Regards,

Jason

****

Awakening - Chapter 1

Prologue - Resurrection

****

Exactly one year later

4pm

Masaki household

Life had gone on quietly. Quiet save for the continuous battles between Ryoko and Ayeka, or the constant roar of rocket engines and blaster fire from Mihoshi and Kiyone whilst chasing space pirates. Ryoko and Ayeka still battled for Tenchi's love, even though the two of them secretly knew that he was still in love with Sakuya. 

Mihoshi and Kiyone were out patrolling the Sol system, a lesser pirate was seen prowling around the rings of Jupiter and they were sent to investigate promptly. Ryoko and Ayeka were enjoying a lazy day, bathing in the hot springs and drinking sake together. Washu was studying the gems in her laboratory, doing countless tests on them. Katsuhito was training Tenchi at the shrine using bokken. Noboyuki, being the only normal person there, was at work. 

Sasami was taking a break from her cleaning, although it was Ayeka's turn to do the washing up Sasami wanted to do it. Leaving the kitchen she saw her pet Ryo-Ohki munching on a carrot.

"Hey there Ryo-Ohki…" She said sitting next to the cabbit. She meowed in reply. "Boring day huh?" The cabbit nodded. Two bites later and the carrot was finished. Ryo-Ohki meowed sadly.

"Do you want another one Ryo-Ohki?" The cabbit meowed rapidly and nodded. "Well come with me then."

Sasami went to the entrance and removed her slippers to put on her outdoor shoes and noticed Yugi's slippers there, untouched for one year. _Yugi… When will you return to us…? _Leaving the house, Ryo-Ohki hopped after her as they made their way to the carrot fields. 

****

Meanwhile

The cave

The air was calm; birds were gently calling out to one another as rays of light filtered through trees into the cave. The sunlight reflected completely on the pane of glass on the containment chamber, hiding the face within. A soft alarm went off as the view pans to a control panel on the side. The words 'Stability Achieved' blinked on in neon green. They were there for a few seconds before being replaced by 'Containment Chamber Opening'. A hiss was heard as the air pressure was released, and the glass slid away. The figure sat up and looked around. She was in shadow, the sun falling over the pillow where she lay. Feeling a small itch on her left cheek she moved her hand. The view follows the hand and we see a small crystal being picked off her cheek. _A tear… _She thought. 

Carefully getting down from the metallic table, she placed her bare feet on the ground. _Aah… It's cold! _Walking tentatively she found that she could walk fine. The view pans behind her as she begins to walk into the sunlight, her hand shielding her eyes due to the intensity of it all. _How long has it been…?_ She started to walk off to the left, brushing a strand of her hair away from her eyes. Unbeknownst to her, strands of her blonde hair began to float away, one by one, in the flowing wind. As she walked, it seemed that she was walking in Sakura blossom, the hair gracefully hovering in the air for a while. 

****

Meanwhile

The carrot fields

Sasami had just arrived, Ryo-Ohki wanted to get stuck in and was about to burrow her way down into the soil before,

"No Ryo-Ohki." She shook her finger the now pouting cabbit, "Tenchi has spent a lot of time ploughing and tending to these crops. You can't just go digging them up."

She smiled sympathetically at Ryo-Ohki, and picked her up into her arms, "I'll just pick them for you one by one." The cabbit meowed happily at this, and Sasami giggled. Kneeling down she removed the first carrot for Ryo-Ohki, and handed it to the eager paws. 

A figure approached Sasami from the path behind her.

"Umm… Excuse me…"

Sasami turned around and stood up, "Yes? How may I help you?" A look of understanding crossed her face, "Aah, I know, you're a tourist and you got lost on the way to the shrine, you're far from the path.

"I…"

"You go this way, turn right…"

"Don't you know me Sasami?" Asked the figure.

Sasami looked the person, taller than her, a delicate slim body wearing a summer dress. Her luminous purple eyes contrasted her pale skin. Her hair was odd, they had two blonde bangs that came down her front and stopped at her chest, the rest of it was brown and flowing behind her, ending at her waist.

The stranger moved closer to Sasami, holding a hand on her heart, "It's me… Yugi…"

Sasami's heart slowed down as the world around her became dark. _Yugi…? Could it really be her? This beautiful woman?_ She was jolted back into the present when Yugi spoke.

"I know it's hard to believe Sasami… I wouldn't believe it myself… But it is true." She looked pleadingly at Sasami, "Please trust me." 

Yugi kneeled down to be at her level, her eyes welling up. _Maybe she forgot about me…_ Sasami stared at the woman claiming to be Yugi. _How do I know it's really her?_ She stared at the eyes, those vivid eyes she remembered a year ago, she saw the sadness, the pain, and she saw her friend. 

"Yugi! I can't believe you're back!" Sasami ran over and hugged Yugi, who widened her eyes in surprise, and then returned the hug, laughing with tears of joy in her eyes. 

Stopping they both stood up. "Wow, you're quite tall Yugi…" Sasami said, a bit down.

"Don't worry Sasami, "Yugi smiled, "You'll grow into something more beautiful than everyone on Earth, a true goddess."

Sasami brightened up immediately and hugged her again, "You think so?" 

Yugi stroked her blue hair tenderly, "I know so."

"So?" Yugi asked, "What's been happened around here then whilst I've been away?"

"Oh you know…" Sasami said, pulling out of the hug, "They're all acting the same, it's almost as if time stood still."

"Oh…" Yugi realised, "How long has it been?"

"A year exactly." Sasami said. 

"A year… It only seems like yesterday," Mused Yugi, "Shall we go home now Sasami?" she asked. 

"Okay then Yugi." They held hands as they started down the path to the place where they call home, the Masaki household. 

****

-------------------

Author's Notes

This is the continuation of my previous fanfic to do with Shin Tenchi. Of course this is only the prologue to the whole thing, it the next chapters will be longer. Hope you liked it so far. 

Any fan artists out there? It would be interesting if anyone could draw the new version of Yugi. I gave some descriptions of her up there. Her figure is the same as Sakuya (i.e. petite) but taller, and her face looks like Yugi, only older, a bit more angled having lost the child like innocence of it, but still feminine. Her eyes would be shaped the same way as Sakuya, but the colour of Yugi's eyes. Well, this isn't a demand; I can certainly continue writing imagining my version of Yugi, but still, its nice for someone to be able to reproduce it. Besides, it would be the first time that someone would draw a character that I wrote about and created (you know what I mean "I don't own Shin Tenchi" etc, but still, I made the older version of Yugi so :-p )

Review me to let me know this is going the right way. Criticisms and flames accepted, however if I get any flames because I'm writing about Shin Tenchi will be reported to abuse@fanfiction.net. 

Thank you for your time,

- Jason


	2. Reunion

**Awakening - Chapter 2**

****

****

**Reunion******

****

**5pm******

**The cave**

The wind began to pick up, and some of the hair at the entrance of the cave got caught up in it. A few strands were flowing freely in the air and flew coincidentally towards the shrine, where Katsuhito and Tenchi were sparring as they would occasionally do. Using bokken they went at each other, Tenchi on the defensive. Only when he spotted an opening would he strike, although nothing came of it, his grandfather always managed to block the attack in time. 

They had stopped for the time being, holding the bokken with both hands just facing each other. The strands of hair flew by Tenchi, his eyes focussing on them casually, until one landed on the bokken, part of it tickling his hand. He moved one hand and picked it up, holding it in his palm. _Hair? Where did this come from? I haven't seen blonde hair since…_ He looked up just in time.

"Waaah!" Katsuhito had lunged at Tenchi forcing him to deflect the bokken at a painful angle.

"What's wrong Tenchi? Your guard fell suddenly." Katsuhito asked amused. 

"Nothing… Some thing distracted me…" He looked at the hair again. _It can't be… I have to see! _"Grandfather, can we call it a day, there's something I need to do…"

Katsuhito lowered his bokken and sighed. "Very well Tenchi, let's go home then."

They gathered up their equipment and began the long walk back to the house, Tenchi looking at the strand of hair nervously. 

**Meanwhile**

**Near the Masaki household**

Sasami and Yugi took their time walking home, they were happy for each other's company. Ryo-Ohki had jumped up on Yugi's shoulder a while back and licked her as a welcome, making the taller girl giggle and stroke the cabbits back as a reward. 

"Just two days ago Ryoko and Ayeka nearly burned down an acre of the forest with a fight!" Sasami went on, "If it wasn't for Mihoshi and Kiyone's ship getting in the way of their blasts, then I don't know what would've stopped them from arguing."

Yugi laughed at this story, "Who was piloting the ship?"

Sasami nodded at her, "You guessed it, Mihoshi."

Yugi chuckled then stopped upon looking up at the sky. Stopping completely she made Sasami look up also. 

"What's wrong Yugi?" She asked, looking at her friend with concern.

"Something's coming this way…"

Sure enough a small speck in the sky grew larger until a large ship was seen, many times the size of the Galaxy Police patrol ship tailing them closely. 

"Disable your engines and surrender yourself Arexu!" Kiyone's voice blared out from the smaller ship. 

"Hah! In your dreams lady!" Shouted a confident voice from the chased ship. 

Sure enough, despite its size it managed to outmanoeuvre and travel faster than Kiyone's vessel with ease. The containment beam that Kiyone shot at it could not touch the larger ship, always dodging it in time. Kiyone tried a new tactic, by trying to dive towards it at great speed over the lake outside the Masaki house. 

Arexu, the pilot, could see them coming a mile away and was about to go to warp. However, something stopped his ship from moving, despite the engines still running. Running a scan of the ship he could see a giant hand surrounding it made from air molecules. Sweating he tried to force more power to the engines. 

Yugi stood there, her right arm outstretched as she held the ship into place, her hand shaking with the strain it was exerting on her. Her eyes were glowing as she placed more power into the grip. 

Kiyone noticed this rare opportunity and took advantage of it, "Mihoshi! Activate the ray and transport them to HQ!"

"Okay!" Mihoshi pressed a large red button in front of her and fired the beam, striking the ship dead centre, a circular field surrounding it before it vanished from their eyes.

"Yes!" Kiyone cheered, holding out a fist as she did so.

"Umm, Kiyone?" A nervous Mihoshi spoke up.

"What is it Mihoshi?"

"We're still going forwards…"

"What?!" Kiyone opened her eyes and looked ahead, seeing the lake directly below them. "Not again!"

A huge splash later and the ship had plunged into the lake. Sasami and Yugi walked to the edge of the lake and saw the ship underwater. 

Yugi giggled to herself whilst wiping off the sweat on her brow, "So this still happens does it?"

"All the time." Sasami replied smiling.

Yugi held out both hands and made a motion similar to pulling up an object. Sure enough the ship floated to the surface of the water gently before being pulled onto the dry ground. A mystified Mihoshi and Kiyone clambered out of the cockpit and walked up to Sasami. 

"What just happened?" She looked to Yugi then back at Sasami, "Who's your friend Sasami?"

Sasami beamed at them, "This is Yugi. She helped you out against that ship."

"Thanks, he was already evading us when we reached Jupiter and went straight for… YUGI?!" Kiyone stood stunned, looking up and down at Yugi, "Are you really her?"

Yugi just nodded, and Mihoshi smiled, "Well, it's good to have you back Yugi!" She greeted, still acting ditzy.

"So… How do you feel?" Kiyone asked, her voice wavering a little.

Yugi looked at Kiyone and noticed her hand moving ever so slightly closer to her hand pistol. Yugi smiled, "Well, I'm not going to revert to my evil side if that's what you're thinking." Her expression became sadder, "I know it'll be harder to trust me again after what happened that time, and I know I can't make up it. I'll help around the house and earn my keep…"

Kiyone seemed happier, relaxing her posture, "It's okay Yugi, I don't want you to feel unwelcome. I don't deny that you caused us pain, but you have made for that by burying your past." She smiled, "Welcome home Yugi."

Yugi had tears in her eyes after what Kiyone said, "Thank you Kiyone…" She wiped her eyes, "Shall we go in then?" She spoke tearfully. 

They did so, and the living room was empty when they entered. Removing their shoes, Kiyone and Mihoshi simply flopped onto the sofa, exhausted, although Mihoshi did turn on the television to catch her episode of Space Police Police Men. Yugi looked to the side of the entrance and saw…

"My slippers?" She asked incredulously, turning her attention to Sasami.

"Yeah…" Sasami shyly removed her own sandals, "I thought it would be nice if we kept them there until you came back to wear them again…" She put on her slippers.

Yugi smiled, "Thank you Sasami… You can't understand how you doing such a little thing fills me with gladness that I have you as a friend." 

Yugi then crouched down and removed the sandals she was wearing when she came out of the cave, then delicately placed her foot inside one of the slippers.

"It doesn't seem to fit anymore… I guess my feet have grown too big for them." She turned to her friend, "Here Sasami, take them as my gift to you."

"Really?" Sasami brightened up, "Are you sure?"

"Of course!" Yugi replied, "You're the… were the same size as me, so you should use them."

"Thank you Yugi!" Sasami hugged the taller girl, who hugged back lightly. 

Letting go, Sasami looked up, "You hungry Yugi?" 

Yugi felt her stomach, "Now that you mention it, I could do with some food. It feels like ages since I last ate…"

"Technically it's been a year." A new voice started.

The two girls turned to see…

"Washu!" Sasami exclaimed, "You knew Yugi was awake?"

"Yep!" The door to her laboratory closed with a hiss and she stood in front of it, her hair bouncing a little as she walked closer to Yugi, "I didn't notice the signal until just now, but I see you've already made your way back home."

Yugi became confused when Washu began appearing at random points around her looking at her from every viewpoint, "Umm Miss Washu? What's wrong?"

"Oh nothing, I was just seeing how much you've grown and changed over the past year." From out of nowhere a little notebook appeared and she began writing in it, mumbling to herself about height, weight and so on.

Sasami and Yugi waved goodbye to Washu and then went into the kitchen to prepare some food. At that moment Ryoko and Ayeka had just left the hot springs wearing towels and were talking to one another.

"That was a nice bath…" Ayeka sighed, wiping off some water from her hair, "It made my skin feel all nice and smooth…"

Ryoko spoke up, "You mean as opposed to your skin being all scaly and wrinkly?"

Ayeka looked to Ryoko, fire in her eyes, "Ooh you demon! I ought to teach you a…"

She was stopped by Ryoko pulling at either side of her mouth, stretching it beyond normal, "You see pretty princess?" Ryoko teased, "Your skin is getting saggy, your lips never used to get this far." She moved even closer, "You're getting old…"

Ayeka finally snapped, her anger cross flaring up on her forehead, and pulled at Ryoko's face, tweaking her cheeks and making her eyes look funny, "What about you, remaining in this childlike body? Lord Tenchi only likes older women, don't you know?"

"Argh! Die!" 

They both started fighting in a cloud of dust, their heads, arms and legs breaking the surface of the cloud now and then. Everyone in the flat ignored them as they continued to fight up the stairs, eventually ending when Ryoko phased through a wall into her bedroom making Ayeka fall head first into the wall, then storm off to her room. 

**Five minutes later**

Ryoko and Ayeka emerged from their rooms wearing their usual attire and saw each other in the corridor, they both 'hmphed' and looked away whilst walking side by side to the top of the stairs. They began to make their way down, but it was too narrow for two people at the same time. Pushing and shoving they were clambering over one another to get down first. Knocking Ayeka over and stepping on her face, Ryoko almost reached the foot of the stairs before Ayeka looked up angrily and summoned her miniature logs.

"Uh-oh…" Ryoko sensed the impending pain and was promptly electrocuted by the four logs.

Now blackened with smoke rising off her burnt body she stood there twitching involuntarily as Ayeka smugly walked by, her hands inside her sleeves, and walking to the sofa. A small crash later and Ryoko fell to the ground, only to jump up seconds later completely healed, her eyes becoming evil semicircles.

"Why you!" She powered up her gem and created a glowing orange ball, squeezing it to create a light sword, "I'll get you for this Ayeka!

"Just you try it." She smirked turning around, her miniature logs appearing around both her and Ryoko, a small electrical storm being created around them.

"Stop it!" Yelled Sasami. Both of them immediately made their weapons disappear, "Don't fight today! We have a guest in the house." She indicated Yugi to them.

"Well hello there." Ayeka began, "Welcome to our home." She bowed lightly to her.

"Yeah, what she said…" Ryoko said, indicating Ayeka, "Who is she Sasami?"

"I'm Yugi…" The girl spoke, "It's been a while hasn't it Princess Ayeka, Ryoko?"

The two in question were stunned, their jaws dropping open unintentionally. _What?! This is Yugi?! How can she have changed so much? She's beautiful… No wonder Tenchi liked Sakuya… Tenchi! _Ryoko and Ayeka looked at each other, the room becoming completely dark, their stare represented by a lightning bolt, arriving at the same conclusion. _She's a rival for Tenchi! _They both looked at her.

"Good to have you back Yugi." Ayeka said, her grin becoming more menacing.

"Yugi…" Ryoko began without allowing her to reply to Ayeka, "Remember my promise to help you spar? How about we start now?"

Logs started appearing around Yugi and Ryoko created a large energy ball. Widening her eyes she realised they were both out to get her and she started running towards the door. Opening it quickly she immediately ran into someone, falling back onto the ground.

"What's going on here?"

"Tenchi!" Ryoko and Ayeka said at the same time, their powers fading straightaway.

He held out a hand for Yugi, whose face was hidden by her fringe.

"Are you okay miss?" She accepted his hand and drew up to his level, looking into his eyes for the first time.

"T… Tenchi…" She stammered. _It's really him… After all this time… _

Tenchi looked into the girl's eyes. _I know these eyes… _His mind went through the people he knew but could only find one person with purple eyes.

"Y… Yugi?" He asked uncertain.

She merely nodded, she could hear his thoughts running wild, and promptly let go of his hand subtly so that she wouldn't pry into his mind unwillingly. The silence that followed was so long that most of the girls wondered who should speak up first. Tenchi and Yugi just kept staring at each other, their thoughts unreadable. A cough from Katsuhito broke the calm.

"Well, now that we are all reacquainted, shall we be allowed in?" Of course Tenchi and his grandfather were still at the entrance. 

Yugi turned bright red and moved back a few steps, bowing slightly, "Sorry grandfather…"

He smiled, "No need to be sorry child, it is god to have you home." Tenchi and Katsuhito removed their outdoor shoes and put on their comfortable slippers. 

Yugi walked back to the kitchen where Sasami stood, still blushing, her fringe hiding her face as Katsuhito walked by, still smiling to himself. Tenchi had to go by her also to get to his room, but as he did he walked ever so slightly slower than necessary, glancing once more as her blonde bangs covered up parts of her red cheeks. 

This did not go unnoticed by Ryoko and Ayeka, who stood side by side, arms folded, looking at Yugi in a jealous rage. Behind them, Mihoshi's program had finished, she only caught the end of the episode. Removing her control cube from her pocket, she started to twist and turn it as you would so a Rubik's cube. Trying to find the combination to her things, unfortunately she only managed to get her smelly clothing, which for some reason left a portal just above the two fuming women. Their anger at Yugi was quickly directed at the only possible source for the sudden appearance of rancid socks and other unspeakable horrors that now adorned their heads.

"MIHOSHI!" They both turned around to the blonde police officer who now looked to them innocently.

"Yes? What can I do for you two?" They were about to reply before she continued, "And why are you wearing my laundry?"

"Oooh…" Frustrated, they all started shouting at the same time. 

Yugi looked on at this and giggled to herself, the whole situation was just funny as colourful triangles hung over the argument they were all having. Washu stood to one side smiling while Kiyone massaged her temple, another headache coming on. Eventually Mihoshi understood, and not seeing what all the fuss was about, she began to pick up her laundry again, one thing at a time. Acting a bit disappointed that nothing more was to come of fighting, Ryoko and Ayeka sat down in a huff and then began fighting over who had the remote for the television first. 

The front door opened and Nobuyuki entered, as usual, mostly ignored by the resident aliens of the house, all except Sasami who walked up to him. 

"Welcome home father."

"Hello again Sasami," He looked up and noticed Yugi, "and who is your attractive friend?"

Yugi managed to hold back her blush, "I'm Yugi." She bowed slightly, "I would be honoured if I could stay in your home. I have nowhere to stay, and you are the only people I know…"

"No problem Yugi." Noboyuki replied, "I earn enough money to feed one more mouth, but you might just have to share a room with someone…"

"Hmm…" Her mind began to wander, "Tenchi sleeps alone doesn't he?"

Despite the pulling of hair and wrenching of the remote control, Ayeka and Ryoko heard her mention Tenchi's name, and what followed. They both stood up instantaneously and turned to her.

"Yugi?" Ayeka began, "What do you plan to do with Lord Tenchi?"

Ryoko then carried on for her, "Were you by any chance planning on sleeping in his room?" Suspicion could be seen in their eyes.  

Yugi sweatdropped lightly, "Umm, no… I was just thinking out loud."

"Really?" They moved in closer.

"She's telling the truth!" Sasami cried out, "If it's a problem, then she can sleep in my room."

"But Sasami… I'm in your room too." Ayeka realised.

"Well…" Sasami put a finger to her cheek to think for a second, then beamed at them, "I'm sure you can share a room with Ryoko, she won't mind."

"WHAT?!" They both yelled out.

"See?" The blue haired princess pointed out to Yugi, "They already love the idea!"

"Then it's settled!" Noboyuki chimed in without a pause for breath, "Yugi will be staying with Sasami, and Ayeka will be moving in with Ryoko."

The three of them moved off leaving two very unsatisfied girls behind them. They both looked at one another and stormed after Noboyuki, who went into his room, with evil looks in their eyes. 

"Uh-oh, it looks like it's going to be another one of those days…" He said to himself as he saw Ryoko charging an energy ball as Ayeka summoned the mini logs and her two Guardians. 

The sounds of screams, explosions and rumbles could be heard at the cave, a thin plume of smoke in the sky showing the now airborne Noboyuki. The stasis chamber lay there empty, a fine layer of dust beginning to settle on it now that the electrostatic shield had been disabled. After a few minutes, the solitary display panel deactivated, returning the cave to the dull light of the late afternoon. 

-------------

**Author's Notes**

Sorry it took so long, got a new upgraded computer and it had a few technical problems that have thankfully gone away now (for the time being at least). This chapter is a bit slow admittedly, just getting everyone used to seeing Yugi again. Seeing as the animation was so different, I tried to 'incorporate' it into the fic. I'm sure you've seen the 'colourful triangles' and other polygons when there's a loud noise, so I put those in. still, to me it's the little touches that distinguish fanfics from each other. 

Hope you enjoyed this chapter, and will be looking forward to receiving more reviews, and if that wasn't blatant enough I don't know what is :-) 

- Jason


End file.
